


We Were Just Friends

by kazosa



Series: We Were Just Friends [1]
Category: RPF - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: F/M, real person fiction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-03-30 04:51:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13942980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazosa/pseuds/kazosa
Summary: This is a RPF featuring Richard Speight, Jr. and a few other SPN cast members. If this isn’t your thing, please don’t continue.Rich and the reader had a chance meeting years ago and have been best friends ever since. The reader always held a special place for him in her heart, but was never able to do anything about it… until things changed dramatically.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For the record, I'm glad Rich is VERY happy with his wife and family and there is zero ill-intent with this piece of fiction. Just remember it's fantasy.

“I want a divorce.” Four words that immediately bring forth a flurry of emotions and bodily fluids. You immediately began to sweat as your heart threatened to either escape your chest or rip apart inside you. The tears and snot soon followed as you couldn’t hold back the hurt. Your stomach responded by churning out acid by the gallon. Your husband was leaving you and you’d had no warning. No “we need to talk” moment. Nothing.

“Why?” was all you could force out of your throat, your voice barely more than a whisper.

He stopped shoving clothes into a suitcase for a moment to stare at you before shaking his head and resuming his frantic pace. You watched as he went to the bathroom and grabbed his toiletries bag to put inside the suitcase. Once he zipped the bag, he looked up at you.

“You seriously can’t figure it out, can you?” he huffed. “Why don’t you ask Rich, the man I’ve been second to our entire relationship,” he scoffed, shaking his head. “It was my fault. I was stupid enough to think you could ever love me as much as him. Well, I’m done pretending. I’m just…done,” he waved his hand at you, pulling the case off the bed. “I’m going to the Ritz downtown. Don’t call me…and I’m taking the cat.”

He left the room leaving you too stunned to move. Not knowing how long you stood there bawling, the only thing to get you moving was the urgent need of tissues and Tums. You grabbed the box of tissues and were eating Tums between sobs when you thought you heard the doorbell ring. Grabbing the box and shoving the antacid bottle in your pocket, you quickly made your way to the front door… maybe Brady came to his senses. Turning the locks, you opened the door.

“Richard?”

Your best friend of over ten years stood before you. His hair was a little wild, he had his glasses on over his red-rimmed eyes, a green t-shirt, jeans and boots. Only briefly did you note that he looked like hell before seeing that he, too, had a suitcase in hand.

“Hey sweetheart, mind if I come in?” he asked. He was trying to be light, but he didn’t smile, and Rich always smiled at you. You pushed the door open and stood aside, letting your friend in. You closed the door behind him and relocked it, having zero intention of ever leaving the house again.

Your mind was having trouble putting all of the pieces together. Following Rich to the end of the foyer where he’d stopped to wait for you, still clutching the handle of his rolling suitcase. It was only then that you realized how dark your house was and how late it must be. Turning on the small light you had in the foyer, Rich turned his head to meet your gaze.

“Oh my god, Rich,” you pulled your friend in for a hug as he sobbed into your shoulder. “Boy, aren’t we a pair,” you rubbed his back as your own tears came out, not just for your own problems, but also for your friend who was hurting, too. You didn’t know what was going on, but if he looked like that, whatever it was, wasn’t good.

“I need a drink,” he said quietly, just a few moments later.

You let go of him and went into your living room, wondering how long, or if, you’d be able to keep your home.

Around the corner, you kept a small bar stocked with all of the things you, Brady, Rich and Jaci liked to drink. The four of you spent a lot of time together and you liked to keep their favorite things on hand. Rich and Jaci had been good friends to you and Brady. Everything was a big mess and you didn’t know where to start picking up the pieces.

You stared at the bottle of rum on the shelf next to Rich’s whiskey. “What happened tonight, Rich? I know why I’m a mess…”

Rich was rummaging in the freezer. Finally finding what he was looking for, you heard the door close softly. You’d poured him three fingers and grabbed both his and your glasses to meet him at your sectional couch. Taking your usual spots, Rich sat to your right with the corner armrest storage between you. Putting his glass into the cupholder, you noticed he got the icepack from the freezer.

“You need to tell me why you’re at my house at,” you looked at the clock on your entertainment center, “one o’clock in the morning…and with a suitcase.”

“Same reason you’re still awake and have red eyes like mine,” he sounded as bad as you felt.

The tears wanted to rise again, so you took a heavy gulp from your glass, and laid your head against the backrest to look at Rich, waiting for him to go on.

“Jaci and I had a big fight after dinner. She told me she didn’t love me anymore and wanted me out of the house. It got where I didn’t want to fight anymore, so I packed my bag and came over here,” his voice was solemn. He gingerly moved the icepack on his right hand. “Imagine my surprise when I go to the door and find Brady about to knock, looking guilty as hell and surprised to see me.”

You took another drink from your rum, hoping it would start to numb you soon. You knew what he was going to say but you didn’t want to hear it.

“I asked him what the hell he was doing there, but it was obvious. I grabbed the front of his shirt and hit him as hard and as much as I could until he pushed me off,” he continued. “Jaci said I could finally be with the real love of my life.”

Rich sniffled and his hand shook a little as he took two long drinks of the whiskey.

“Crazy, right?” he tried to chuckle, but it fell flat.

It wasn’t that crazy, not to you. You’d known Rich a long time, and somewhere along the way, you’d fallen in love with your best friend. You’d pushed your feelings down enough to make room for Brady when he came along. Over the years, you’d noticed Jaci giving you strange looks, not ever really sure why. In hindsight, it was more obvious, but you hadn’t even realized what you were doing.

“The real love of your life?” you asked quietly. It had already been a rollercoaster night of emotion and your heart started pounding again. It was too much to hope for that he could, possibly, feel the same way about you. You’d loved him for years and had to suppress your feelings so you could still be in his life. You’d pushed your feelings down far enough that when Brady came along, it had been a relief, you’d had someone you could finally shower with affection.

Rich downed what was left of his whiskey, letting the amber liquid settle his nerves. He laid his head back with his eyes closed. After a moment passed, he turned his body in your direction and put his hand out across the divider. Without even thinking, you put your hand in his.

“At your wedding…” he was hesitant, “I felt so guilty… sitting next to my wife…” he sighed. “You looked so beautiful up there, and I was…”

“Jealous?” you finished for him, hopeful.

His eyes snapped up to meet yours.

You were overcome with a bout of courage. “When I met you, you were so smitten with Jaci and we were just friends, and that was fine… I don’t know when it happened… I told myself I wasn’t in love with you and I didn’t want to lose my friend. Then Brady came along…” you didn’t want to cry again. “It was good for a while, but he saw something between us that I didn’t even realize was happening. He told me if I wanted to know why he wanted a divorce, I should ask you, they guy he was second to for our whole relationship. Said he was stupid for thinking I could love him as much as you.”

He squeezed your hand, not quite making eye contact, “Love you, too, sweetheart.”

“Rich, don’t do that,” you pleaded. “Quit pretending you don’t know what I mean. I’m in love with you, and I have been for a long time.”

 _Jesus Christ, I actually fucking said it_ , you thought.

Rich sat in stunned silence as you emptied your glass. Not willing to simmer in humiliation a second time that night, you got up from your spot on the couch, taking your glasses back to the bar in the corner of the room. The glasses clunked loudly as you put them on the counter. Your body didn’t want to cooperate. Things had been slightly less than insane that evening and had gotten to your nerves. You pretended that you didn’t notice your hands shaking as you put three ice cubes in Rich’s glass. Bracing yourself on the counter, you willed yourself to not go into a full mental breakdown.

“Sweetheart,” Rich said softly, startling you all the same. “Sorry. I…I just need to say something.”

You turned to see your friend, and the man you were in love with, looking back at you, his eyes filled with all of the emotion you were feeling. Pain, regret, longing, sadness, fear… You nodded at him to let him know you were listening.

* * *

The night had been a jumbled mess. Everything was all mixed up and he didn’t know where to begin. After Brady had showed up at the house, and the subsequent beating he’d doled out, the only thing he could think of to do was get in the car and go to (Y|N). He knew she would still be awake. She could never sleep when she was upset, not like that, anyway. Sometimes it would take her hours to calm down, or exhaustion would take over, finally allowing her to sleep.

It took a while to get to her house, giving him time to run through everything in his head a million times. He thought back to all of the times he wasn’t home, the dinners they’d all had together… and he’d started creating scenarios in his head of how his wife had gotten it in her head that it was okay to fuck Brady, of all people.

He pulled into her driveway and parked his car. Grabbing the suitcase he’d thrown into the backseat, he went to the door and rang the bell. Any other time, he’d just let himself in, but it was really late, and he didn’t want to make matters worse knowing she was going through the same thing.

His heart broke again when he saw her, her eyes and nose red, box of tissues under her arm, and clearly hoping that he had been Brady. She let him, like she always did, and after a few moments they’d sat and talked things out a little. He’d actually told her about how he’d sat at her wedding, pissed that she was marrying Brady, only, he hadn’t realized why he was so mad about it until that night. He’d ignored it for so long, and rationalized it as just being because they were such good friends, that he didn’t let himself believe that he could be in love with his friend.

What had surprised him, more than anything, was that she had said she was in love with him. And he’d sat there, looking like a dolt, letting her think that he didn’t care, that he didn’t love her, that he wasn’t in love with her, at least a little. He wasn’t sure if he wasn’t just having a knee-jerk reaction to the events of the evening. He loved (Y|N), for sure, but IN love? He thought maybe it would be best if they both let their lives settle down before doing anything else.

He got up from the couch and went to where (Y|N) was making another drink for them both.

“Sweetheart,” he startled her, her nerves raw, like his own. “Sorry, I…I just need to say something.”

He was feeling like such an asshole. “We’ve been friends a long time and I do love you, I just can’t love you the way you deserve right now. Just, please, don’t leave me, too. I don’t want to lose you. I think we both need time to get past all of this first.”

You were looking up at the ceiling as he talked. He was right, of course, he usually was, much as you hated it. He hadn’t shot you down outright, but it sure felt like it. Rejected twice in one night. You nodded, standing straight again, letting the tears fall as they may.

“So, what do we do now?” you wiped your eyes.

The pain in his eyes mirrored your own. You wished you’d never said anything about how you felt. All these years, things had been just fine and … no… things had not been just fine…

“Let’s get piss drunk,” Rich said, reaching past you for the tumbler of whiskey you’d poured him. “We’re way too sober to be dealing with this shit unmedicated.”

Taking your glass, and the bottle, Rich followed suit, as you went back to the couch. You both drank and talked. The more you drank, the more you both opened up.

“He took the cat,” your voice only slurring slightly. “I hate that fucking cat, but it pisses me off that he took it, you know? Like, what? I can’t take care of the little bastard?”

“If it makes you feel any better, my dog hates Brady. That’s why we never have you guys over to the house,” he revealed.

“What?” you giggled.

“Yeah, that time he destroyed his shoes? Yeah, only time he’s ever done that. Left all the others alone, juuuust Brady’s,” he said.

“Ollie has always been such a lover, though,” you giggled again and took a drink.

He made a very “Rich” face just then, “Oh, yeah, Ollie loves you, it’s your husband he can’t stand.” He couldn’t hold back his own laughter. “I hope ol’ Ollie is destroying those stupid shoes he wears.”

You both chuckled at the idea. Brady wore crocs, for god’s sake.

“HOW DID YOU NOT KNOW!?” Rich was getting hysterical. “What kind of guy wears crocs and thinks it looks good?”

“A lying, cheating, cat-stealing prick, that’s who,” you stated. “Dude, he’s in your house, right now…” Somehow, you’d managed to cut yourself off from saying, “doing god knows what to your wife.”

He finished off his glass, debating whether or not to pour more, finally deciding against it.

“Yeah, well, I’m in his,” he stared at the empty glass. “I can call Robby in the morn… mmm… afternoon and see if I can stay with him…”

You were on you’re fourth glass and were quite buzzed, but still had the ability to form a coherent thought.

“Don’t be stupid. You can stay here. Take the guest room…” remembering that was where he stayed with his wife, “or you can just stay in the guest house. It’s small and probably needs a heavy cleaning, but it’s quiet and it’s set pretty far back…”

You started to get up from your spot on the couch. Rich made like he was going to follow you, but you waved him off.

“Not now. You can worry about it in the morning. Either sleep here or go to the guest room, but I’m going to bed,” you told him as you made your way to the kitchen to put your glass in the sink.

Slowly strolling through the kitchen and hallway, you enjoyed the feel of the cold tiles on your feet as you made your way back to the stairs and up to your room. The king-sized bed seeming way too large for just you, your thoughts drifting to Rich…


	2. Chapter 2

Despite the shock of what had happened with Jaci, Rich wasn’t really all that mad at her. He still cared about her, but he knew, in both his mind and heart, that the divorce was the best thing for them both. He hadn’t really been fully present in his marriage to her for several years. He’d had to come to terms with the fact that he hadn’t been a good husband. If he were going to be honest with himself, he’d been in love with (Y|N), and a lot longer than he cared to admit. She’d just happened to walk into his life, literally, by accident.

“Sad sack,” Briana nudged his knee, “you’re killing the mood. What gives?”

She plopped down on the couch next to him. Briana had a way of cutting to the chase. He liked her the moment he met her. She had a huge heart, great sense of humor and she saw through his bullshit.

“Trying to think about work,” he lied.

“Oh, _really_?!” she knew better.

He wished (Y|N) was there. It had been too long since he’d been able to see her. Their schedules matched up about every two weeks or so and they would spend the day together, catching up with what had happened since they’d seen each other last. When they weren’t together, he would call her often, but it just wasn’t the same as being with her. He was lonely as hell and he just wanted her in the same goddamned zip code.

They were both divorced and it had been a year… something he wished he’d never said, “Let’s wait a year, see how we feel.” It had been a rough time for both of them. He’d stayed in her guest room only a few days, but with (Y|N) being just down the hall and no barriers between them but doors, the temptation had been too much. The lawyer had suggested he get his own place just as he’d suspected. He lived even further away from her than before and it had sucked. They’d never had to make such an effort to hang out. It was a miserable fucking year.

“She went out with Jensen a few weeks ago,” he grumbled. “I may or may not have been jealous. (Y|N), of course, called me an idiot and hung up on me. I might have ruined it.”

“So what? She and Jensen go out like you and I go out. Just call her, Dick,” she said. “Tell her you were stupid. Tell her you miss her. Tell her everything. And for God’s sake, tell her you love her.”

He sighed. (Y|N)’d been understandably mad. He was more jealous than he cared to admit, and after she’d put him in his place, it took him a while to pick up the phone again and she didn’t answer.

“You didn’t ruin it. You may be an idiot, but that girl digs you, god help her,” she said. “How did you manage to get her, anyway? I mean, I know you’ve known each other a while, but I don’t think you ever told me the story.”

Rich grumbled and made sounds that said he would rather have talked about anything else, “Really, B?”

“C’mon, Richie, tell me the story!” she shook his arm.

“Uughhhh, fiiiiine,” he played along.

* * *

_He’d been in Vancouver for a few weeks and, by some weird stroke of luck, his buddy Rick was in town and wanted to meet up. They’d decided on a bar that Rich had heard about which was down on the pier. It was already getting cold up in Vancouver, even though it was only the middle of October. Rich had finished his work a few hours earlier and Rick was coming by to get a drink before he had to go back to Los Angeles. Their hotel was not far from the pier and they started walking in that direction._

_Rick was arguing with him about the finer points of the cinematography in Reservoir Dogs as they walked down the pier. Their goal had been to get to a bar Rich had heard about down there and wanted to give it a try. Rick was only in town a little while longer and time was a hot commodity._

_“No, you are obviously delusional…” Rich countered, and went on to tell him exactly why. His focus had been on his friend and not where he was walking. He hadn’t even seen the woman standing by the rail taking pictures. She’d taken a step backward while turning and he’d plowed right into her, sending her camera into a horrific arc before crashing to the boardwalk._

_“Oh Christ!” Rich exclaimed._

_“Nice work, Grace,” Rick said._

_Mortified, Rich squatted down to help the woman pick up the pieces of her camera._

_“Oh god, I’m so sorry,” he told the stranger. “I wasn’t looking.”_

_The woman had put her bag on the boardwalk and opened it, picking up the pieces and putting them inside. He felt terrible. It would likely never work again. She didn’t seem mad, maybe she was too stunned as she collected the pieces. What was left of the camera was nearest his foot. Picking it up, it looked like a total loss, and very expensive._

_Handing it to her, he said, “I hope you didn’t lose your pictures.”_

_Her small hands cupped around his, gently taking the base of the camera from him, ignoring the electric jolt of her touch. He stayed crouched down with her while she inspected the camera. Watching as she pulled out a small chip from the camera, she blew on it and pulled out her phone._

_“We’ll see in a minute,” she said, pulling out her phone. He resisted the urge to tuck a loose strand of hair behind her ear._

_She quickly switched one chip for another and restarted her phone. When the photos started showing up on her phone display, she looked up at him and flashed him the most brilliant smile and he knew then and there he was in trouble. The only thought that entered his mind was to get to know this woman and not let her go without…something, a phone number, a promise to meet up again, a friendship._

_“You’re in luck, I won’t have to destroy you in front of your friend,” she said, grinning at him._

_“Oh, I like you already,” Rick spoke up, finally. “Since my buddy here is so graceful, can we offer you a drink? We were heading down the pier to a bar, if you’d like to join us.”_

_Rich numbly stood up with her, grabbing the camera bag to hand her. It was her eyes that had done it. When she looked at him, there was something there, a warmth, a kindness, a hint of amusement at his disastrous clumsiness._

_“Please, I owe you at least that. You pay for nothing tonight,” he’d said to her. “I’m Rich, by the way. This is my buddy, Rick,” he indicated his friend._

* * *

“And she just went with you guys? The balls on that girl,” Briana asked. “Did she recognize you two?”

Rich chuckled, “I don’t think she did, but that woman had no fear. And Jesus, could she drink. I was trying to match her. She walked outta there like nothing happened and I was about on my ass.”

“Richie, I’m shocked at you! You didn’t walk her out!?” she mocked like she was aghast.

He raised his hands in a helpless gesture, “Like I said, I was about on my ass. I tried to get up, but I couldn’t.”

“That’s what she said,” Briana said without missing a beat. “Wasn’t she military or something?” Briana remembered.

“No. She worked armed security though. Found that out later. She worked with a bunch of ex-military and ex-cops. She could hang with all of them,” he explained.

“How in the hell did she get to be in Vancouver? Isn’t she from somewhere in the middle of America?” she asked.

“Yeah, she was on vacation. She was in Oregon for work and once that was done, she went up for vacation,” he explained.

A few quiet moments passed between them before she spoke again. She already knew the story about how (Y|N) got to LA. She was more concerned about the friend sitting next to her. Rich getting jealous that Jensen had taken her out to dinner a few weeks ago just confirmed for her that Rich’s feelings for her had run deep. Rich knew that (Y|N) and Jensen had been close since they’d met. Briana knew from asking (Y|N) that she thought of him as a brother, and Jensen loved her like a sister, and it was nothing more than that. They got along great, but they could never have been a couple, they would tear each other apart, and Jensen was so in love with Danneel, it was gross.

Briana had suspected all along that, while Rich had loved Jaci, there was something deeper with (Y|N). When they were together, they were just better. They functioned without the other, but it was like the light inside them was a little bit dimmer. Anyone who was around them must have seen it, including Jaci and Brady.

(Y|N) hadn’t outwardly moved to LA because of Rich, but it helped with her career change. She worked as an accountant, which gave her a surprising amount of latitude, and as a photographer and freelance writer. The woman worked her ass off and when the shit with Brady happened, she worked even harder. She made a good living, but Briana knew that she had struggled and eventually had to sell her house, getting a small mobile home. That hadn’t gone over well with Rich, but (Y|N) was so much more relieved after that huge house was sold.

“Things will be just fine, Rich. I know it. Nothing can keep you two apart. Jensen taking her out to dinner is just her brother looking out for her. You need to make up for that stupid-ass year apart. Jaci and Brady didn’t waste any time,” she reasoned, “get your girl, romance her, chicks dig that shit.”

He rolled his head on the back of the couch to look at her. “Do you _really_ think that will work on her?”

She backhanded his shoulder, “You know what I mean. She doesn’t need the fancy displays, but make her feel special. Start throwing around that Dick charm. For some reason, she just wants you.”

Briana needed to go do the PJ party, so they said their goodbyes and she left him to sit there in his misery and memories.

* * *

His mind drifted back to the night he met (Y|N). She had an effortless way about her and a quick mind that was easy to laugh at his stupid jokes. At the end of the night, she’d gone her own way and he and Rick had gone their way, but not before she gave them both her number and promised to meet again so she could show them the pictures she’d gotten.

It took longer to meet up again than they had planned, but they actually did, and it had spawned a great friendship. He couldn’t pinpoint a time where he had fallen in love with her, but when he saw her up on the altar with Brady… he hadn’t liked it, not one bit. Jaci noticed that he was tearing up, but he’d tried to play it off as just emotional wedding feelings.

Then she’d been going to the conventions with him, taking pictures and writing articles about the show for various magazines and internet websites. Creation hired her to do articles and their schedules often met up. He got to see her for three days in a row, a couple times a month, and it had been great. Then things had gone… how they had… He wanted to be sure that what he felt for (Y|N) was real and didn’t want to lead her on if he didn’t feel the same way. The year before, that terrible night, he’d wanted to just make love to her, but it would have been for selfish purposes and she deserved better. He couldn’t wrap his head around the fact that someone like her could be in love with a schmoe like him. He didn’t know how he’d gotten so lucky, but he’d never been happier to have broken a camera in his life.


	3. Chapter 3

It was Friday morning and you stood outside the greenroom doors. There was no reason for you to be nervous, but your stomach kept flip-flopping anyway. You’d been to so many conventions with Rich, the people on the other side of the doors were people you considered friends, if not, family. It wasn’t them you were worried about though, it was Rich. Rich was the one you wanted to see, but were too nervous to move. It had been a while since you’d seen him last. You and he talked on the phone quite a bit, but it was months since you’d actually been in the same building.

“SHUT THE FRONT DOOR!” a voice shrieked from behind you.

You turned in time to see a blonde blur come running at you.

After a crushing hug, “Babe, I didn’t know you were coming! Does Rich know you’re here? He’s gonna SHIT!”

“Ah, no. I kinda wanted to surprise him, but now I’m chickening out,” you confessed.

“Babe,” Briana put her arm around you, “trust me, he’ll be happy to see you.”

You hoped so. After the way he acted when he found out Jensen took you to dinner while he was out of town, you’d been less than eager to talk to him. The feelings never went away. You’d missed Rich terribly, even when he was an asshole. The divorce had been rough on you in an unexpected way. Losing Brady had been less painful than losing Rich. You hadn’t really lost him, it had just been recommended by both your and his lawyer that you put a little distance between the two of you. It had been torture for you. You knew Rich loved you, there was no mistaking that. He would do anything for you. You just weren’t sure he would ever be in love with you. He’d said he couldn’t love you the way you wanted him to back on the night your lives fell apart. And now, a year later, both divorces were final, Brady and Jaci had certainly moved on, and you were hoping to also, even if that meant Rich would only ever be your friend. You needed something to happen…

Briana opened the door and went inside first.

“DICK! Who is the best journalist ever and always puts you in the most undeserving, flattering light?” she called out as soon as she stepped inside.

“What?! Every journalist does that,” he quipped.

“You’re supposed to say, ‘(Y|N)(Y|L|N) because I’m in love with her and I miss her,” she both teased and prompted her friend.

You stood behind the cover of the open door, still too scared to venture inside, completely embarrassed by what Briana had said, and terrified at what Rich might say. Briana reached for your hand and yanked you inside the room with everyone. Rich was crossing the room to Briana when he saw you and suddenly stopped. His hands fell to his sides and a shocked expression took over his face.

“Shit,” he muttered.

It felt like ages since you’d seen him and, all at once, it was wiped away. His expression changed when he saw you, to that of a happy one, and you felt yourself being drawn to him. He pulled you into a tight hug that you were happy to return, his face in your neck, his facial hair tickling you.

“Hey gorgeous,” he said that every time, and it had been too long since you’d heard the words last. It never failed to make your stomach flutter. “Ugh, missed you, girl. You gonna be around for the rest of the weekend?”

Your cheeks felt hot, “Um, yes, I’ll be working though.”

“You’re coming out to karaoke with us, right?” he asked.

The handlers had come into the green room, “Rich, Rob, you’re needed.”

You were walking out with Rich and Rob to the backstage area.

“I planned on it. I brought a costume and everything,” you told him.

The handler did her job and left you with Rich and Rob backstage, a warning look to Rich not to miss his queue to go on stage. Rob stood by the stairs and Rich pulled you over to the side.

“You didn’t tell me you were coming,” he said, the light playing on his eyes.

You shrugged, “I wanted to surprise you.” The show runner called up Louden Swain. “You better get ready.”

He looked toward the stairs, then back to you, “Find me later, okay? We need to catch up.”

You nodded, and he was gone. As soon as he was through the curtains, the crowd erupted again, cheering for him. It was going to be a good weekend.

* * *

You loved watching Rich perform. He was in his element when he was playing music and performing for people. He put everything he had into it and it exhausted him, but it was the good kind, like finishing a marathon. needed time to calm down after, too. After karaoke, you and the other cast members would all go out for drinks to reconnect, have fun and wind down. Everyone went back to their respective rooms for a quick shower and the plan was to meet up in the hotel restaurant.

The door to your room closed softly behind you as you made your way to the elevator just around the corner from your room. You had done a quick shower and changed into your favorite jeans, Louden Swain t-shirt and your boots. Reaching the elevator, you pushed the up button and waited for the elevator to arrive. You were checking your hair in the reflection of the elevator doors when it dinged behind you and you turned to see the doors open.

“Hey there gorgeous,” Rich was leaning against the back rail, smiling at you.

He looked good, as usual, in jeans, t-shirt and a trucker hat. You returned the smile and got in the elevator with him. Resting on the back rail with him, you leaned into his shoulder, slipping your arm under his.

“You were good tonight, Rich,” you told him.

“I’m good every night,” he grinned. “It was good to know you were out there, haven’t been the same without you around,” he admitted.

You rested your chin on his shoulder, “Missed you, too.”

The doors opened on the top floor and he took your hand in his, leading you out into the floor’s common area. The lighting was dim, but the furnishings were luxurious. The floor was quiet as most people were either sleeping or out at other locations in the city. You hoped that the hotel restaurant would be quiet, too… except for you and your friends. Slowly, he walked with you toward the entrance to the restaurant, not letting go of your hand.

He squeezed your hand a couple times to get you to look at him.

“Be my date tonight?” he asked, stopping you both.

You smiled, “Aren’t I always?”

You and Rich were going-out buddies. Briana called him your work husband. You two just paired off. When you weren’t with Rich, Briana was his work wife. It just worked well for keeping each other out of trouble. Plus, you knew he was hesitant about you and you didn’t want him to feel like he _had_ to do anything.

“I don’t mean like that,” he said. “Like… a date…” He looked a little bashful. “Look, it’s been a while since I had to pull out the Dick charm… everyone will still be there… I just… I just want to know you’re there with me.”

“Oh,” you said softly.  Rich was fidgeting under your scrutiny and you could feel the heat rise to your cheeks. “You don’t have to be there with me Rich, we can just do like we’ve always done and just have a nice time together.”

He pulled you close, putting his hand on your lower back.

“If that’s what you want, we can do that, but I’d really like it if you’d be my date,” he said again.

You put your hand on his shoulder and looked into his hazel eyes. All you saw there was sincerity, and a little bit of fear. Was he hoping you’d say yes? He seemed genuine. Maybe you and Rich could finally be together, after all.

He was pulling you closer. The hand on your lower back slipped over to your hip, holding you to him. Your other hand rested on his chest, your head tipped slightly down, too self-conscious to look him in the eye. Rich’s free hand ran up your arm to your neck. Your heart was pounding. You couldn’t believe it was actually happening. He wanted to be with you and he was being very affectionate.

Enjoying the closeness of him, you looked up at him and his hand slipped down to cover yours on his chest.

“Okay,” you said, “can we just go slow?”

He smiled at you, relieved, “It’s already been the longest courtship in history, what’s a little longer?”

“Is that what this is, a courtship?” you teased him. The play between you had always been so easy. You loved his southern gentleman ways and the ways he said things, it always made you happy. “Do I get a proper romancing out of you?”

His voice took on a southern drawl, “Why yes, my dear lady, a proper courtship is what a woman, such as yourself, deserves.”

“I do declare, Mr. Speight, I will hold you to it,” you affected the same drawl.

A voice spoke from behind you, “Oh, thank God, it’s about fucking time.”

“Ah God, right? Geeze, you two. Really, about time,” another voice chimed in.

Kim and Briana had come around the corner to see you and Rich in your intimate moment.

“C’mon, you crazy kids, lets get our grub and drink on!” Kim prodded.

* * *

Rich kept his hand on the small of your back and walked with you into the restaurant with Kim and Briana. Matt, Mark, Misha and Rob were all already inside waiting for you. You sat next to Rich at the table, like you always did, except this time, there was a lot more touching between the two of you. Eventually, you ended up with his arm around your shoulders, leaning into him. When you started feeling drowsy, and a little buzzed, you turned and leaned into his ear to talk to him.

“It’s been a long day for me, I need to get to bed,” you told him.

He immediately shifted in his seat. “Ladies and gents, it’s been a lovely evening, but m’lady needs her rest. Good night and see you bright and early.”

You said your goodnights to everyone, settled your bill and Rich led you back to the elevators. It only took a few moments for the elevator to arrive. Stepping inside, leaning against the rail again, the doors closed silently.

“It was a good night,” you said softly.

“Yeah, it was,” he agreed.

Rich walked you to your door, but he didn’t follow you in. Giving him a questioning gaze, he spoke up.

“We were just on a date. If it’s a proper courtship, this is as far as I go,” he explained from the door way.

The idea of pushing a “proper courtship” out of the way and inviting him in sure sounded good, but you’d made that mistake before. You promised yourself you wouldn’t chase a boy again, even if it was Rich. For someone you’d known over ten years, he looked bashful all of a sudden. You put your bag on the end of the bed and kicked off your boots before going back over to the door. It had been a really good night and it had been amazing spending time with Rich after the show.

“I’m not inviting you in, but come inside so we can talk a minute,” you told him.

He complied and let the door close.

“Can I see you again,” his voice hopeful.

“Does me being around all damn day tomorrow count?” you asked.

“No,” he answered. “I don’t want a few minutes here and there.”

“What are you doing tomorrow night?” you asked playfully.

“Ugh,” he played along, “I’ve got this thing. People demand to see me play music with other more talented people. Sometimes I sing with them. But I’m free for dinner before and anything you want to do after. We usually wind down again with everyone.”

“If you take me to dinner, does that count as dinner and a show?” you asked.

Rich nodded, “Yes ma’am, I believe it does.”

“Hmm,” you mused, “I’ll let you take me to dinner, JUST me,” you clarified, “and a show… maybe drinks after with your fun friends.”

“Is that a date?” he asked, trying to be suave.

“Mmm hmm,” you affirmed.

It was hard to not get lost in his gorgeous hazel eyes. His hands came up to cup your face. His thumbs stroking your cheeks ever so slightly. His eyes seemed to be searching yours like he was looking for something hidden deep inside them. Slowly, his eyes closed as his lips met yours. Tenderly, he kissed you for the very first time, lighting your insides on fire. His lips were soft on yours, tentative at first. Your hands went around his back, feeling the warmth of his body through his shirt.

After a moment that felt like a wonderful eternity, he broke away from you, leaving you in a daze. A small smile played at the corners of his mouth. One hand remained on your cheek.

“I waited a long time to do that,” he said quietly.

You took half a step back and cleared your throat.

He let his hand drop to his side.  

“All night?” you asked.

He shook his head, shifting his weight from foot to foot. “No, sweetheart, a lot longer.” He reached behind him for the door handle. “I better go before I don’t.” His hand found the handle and opened it. “I’ll see you later, gorgeous.”

It took a few moments for you to shake out of your daze. The man you’d been in love with for years had finally kissed you and, man did he ever kiss you. You’d spent the night on a “date” with him, having dinner and drinks with your friends, falling into a glorious familiarity. It had just felt right to be with him, like that was how it should have been all along. There was no strangeness, just comfort, companionship.

Quickly stripping, you got in bed. Thankfully, you were worn out and went to sleep almost immediately.


	4. Chapter 4

Saturday was always the real test of your endurance. The con went non-stop, all day. Your wake-up call came far too quickly. Taking significant effort to actually pick up the phone, you grudgingly answered.

“’ello?” you answered.

“Get your ass up, bitch!” It was Briana.

Eyes still closed, you smiled, “You talk so sweet to me.”

“Meet me at the gym in 20, got it?” she ordered.

“Ma’am, yes ma’am,” you answered. Briana was your con work-out partner. You helped each other keep to your workouts and routines. The jetlag could be terrible and, for some reason, working out helped to combat the effects.

Seventeen minutes later, you were walking into the gym and Briana was already there, waiting for you.

“You better tell me everything!” she said as soon as she saw you.

“Sure you wanna know?” you teased.

“Ugh, gross,” she got on the treadmill. “A little discretion, please.”

“I don’t know what happened. I still can’t believe it was real. I got on the elevator and he was there. Maybe he was coming to get me? He asked me to be his date for the night,” you said, Briana ‘awed’ and you started your treadmill. “I told him we could just do how we always do, ya know? Go as friends. He said we could do that if that was what I wanted, but he wanted it to be a date.” Briana was listening intently. “I agreed, and you saw us together. He held my hand and walked me back to my room. I’d teased him about a proper courtship, but I meant it, too… So,” your cheeks flushed remembering, “he kissed me goodnight. Said he’d better go and that he’d see me later.”

“Oh my god, (Y|N)!” she squealed. “Did he make your toes curl? Did he light up your vag? Oh my god! You guys are finally together!”

You knew your face was bright red, but if anyone asked, you were going to blame it on the treadmill. Briana was still walking and looking at you, waiting for you to answer her questions.

“Oh god, B…” you could barely keep the giggles away, “he’s such a good kisser. Not gonna lie, my vag approved.”

“Holy shit, babe!” she said. “You gonna make him wait? Hell, it’s Rich, make him wait.”

“I promised myself I wasn’t going to chase men anymore, so when the time is right, it’ll happen.”

“Do us all a favor, just keep traveling with us. It’ll happen. That man has been a miserable piece of shit without you.”

You threw a look of disbelief at her.

“I’m not even exaggerating. Sad-sack city,” she went on. “It’s not just him though. We always miss the people that can’t come or whatever.”

Briana didn’t like to get gushy about feelings and neither did you. You knew what she meant, you’d missed them all, too.

“I got to hang out with Gil and Matt a few times, so it wasn’t all bad. I missed my Supernatural loves, though. …Matt and Gil sure are dirty fuckers. God, I love you guys.”

“Good, cuz you’re stuck with us, especially if you and Dick are a thing,” she winked at you. “I’ll talk to the powers that be if I have to. So, did you guys make plans for later? Are you going to dinner with us before SNS?”

“Yeah, I said he could take me to dinner, just us, and we could meet everyone later for drinks,” you said.

“I’m happy for you, baby,” she said sincerely. “Glad you’re back, too.”

* * *

If you didn’t go get Rich for brunch, he’d probably be late and have to rush to get something to eat. To spare Rob a little torment that Rich would surely inflict, you text him that you were on your way to Rich’s room to get him moving.

“You owe me two months, but I forgive you. See you soon,” he text back. Poor guy, they could be relentless on each other.

Standing outside Rich’s door, you banged on it as hard as you could and quickly stepped to the side, so he couldn’t see you through the peephole. There was a thump from inside the room and muffled cuss words met your ears. You banged on the door again, just as it opened.

“Who the fu…” he opened the door.

You leaned on your shoulder against the wall, snickering.

“Mornin’, sunshine,” you giggled.

He turned to see you. Clearly, he’d just rolled out of bed. His hair was a mess, he didn’t have on his glasses, and was missing a shirt. From what you could see, you were unsure if he was wearing anything at all.

“You decent?” you asked, still smiling.

“Shit,” he said disappearing inside. “Just one sec.”

You chuckled and stuck your foot in the door, waiting for his “okay.”

“Okay,” he called. As you stepped inside, he said, “How late am I?”

You looked at your watch quickly. “Not too bad,” you told him.

He was wearing a pair of shorts, which surprised you that he even had any. You’d only ever seen him wear pants. He was bustling about his room gathering clothes and toiletries, so he could get ready.

“Time for a shower?” he asked.

“Haul balls, Dick,” you told him.

He was gonna give you a hard time when he realized you’d actually gotten to him early. Rich liked to get his sleep and was a bit of a night owl, like you. Waking up earlier than was absolutely necessary was not something he liked to do. The bathroom door closed, and you heard the shower start right after.

While he was in the bathroom, you took a seat in the open desk chair and surveyed his room. The desk was filled with the chaos that was his life. It reflected how his mind worked. It never failed to amaze you how on the surface, he looked cool as a cucumber, but on the inside, his mind was working at a million miles a minute. He was constantly working and by what he had laid out, it looked like he was going to direct a Supernatural episode again soon.

The bed wasn’t a disaster, but you did note that he’d spread out overnight. You’d rousted him from his room before, but you’d never really paid much attention to the inside. Usually, when you got to his door, he was mostly ready to go.

About ten minutes later, he was out of the bathroom, nearly ready. He was fastening his watch and reached for his coat.

“You about ready, gorgeous?” he asked. “Always waiting on you.”

“I’ve been ready, ass,” you answered, getting up from your chair.

Rich opened the door for you, “Honestly, woman.”

You pointed at his chest, “So.” tap “Mouthy.” tap

He grabbed your hand and let the door close as he pulled you to him.

“Missed you,” he breathed out as his demeanor changed.

Your bodies were pressed together as he held you. Leaning back a little, your hand went to his longer strands of hair that fell behind his ear, your fingertips gliding through his hair.

He went on, “I shouldn’t have let you go.”

You were a little confused but feeling playful, “But you were being a proper gentleman.”

“I didn’t mean last night,” he clarified. “I should never have left your house.”

He was talking about leaving your house when he stayed in your guest room for a week after finding out about Jaci and Brady. How was it that he could always give you butterflies?

Your hand brushed his cheek. “It’s okay, though,” you assured him. “Things have worked out.”

It had been harder staying away from Rich as much as you had in the last year than it had been going through the divorce from Brady. Not seeing Rich between conventions, not spending all of your free time with him at the conventions…it was best for the divorce proceedings, but it had sucked, bad. Talking on the phone, when you weren’t with him, was tough, too, it wasn’t the same as going to each other’s houses to hang out. Cutting yourself off from your best friend, when you needed him most, was gut-wrenching. The last thing you wanted to do was rush him, but your impatient side wanted him to love you the way you loved him, right now. Loving him as long as you had, it was getting tiring carrying the torch on your own.

“Things would be so much better now,” he was regretful.

You smoothed back his hair again. He looked so handsome in his scruffy beard and new glasses. You’d helped him pick them out during a video chat call.

“Hey,” you said softly, “none of that. This was how it had to be. We’re here now. Our timing was always off, but we’re finally on the same track, right?”

“I guess we should go eat,” he suggested.

* * *

Brunch with your friends went as it usually did, lots of chatter, good food, and friendly ribbing on all sides. Once you’d all eaten, you had to go your separate ways and Rich made you promise that you’d come by the green room to see him whenever you could get away. You always tried, but you liked to tell your convention stories from the point of view of the spectator, which meant you were all over the place. Your convention days, like Saturday, were spent watching the panels, taking notes and pictures of the guests and interviewing convention goers. You were planning to try something different for SNS, though, and Rich had nearly discovered your plan.

The idea to surprise Rich at SNS by going out on stage to sing with everyone on the last song had come to you at your last convention. It was no big deal. You just didn’t want to embarrass yourself. You’d had dinner with Jensen after a practice session with him and Jason at Jason’s house. You knew you couldn’t carry a tune in a bucket, and if anyone could help you sing better, it was Jason and Jensen. Jensen had borrowed Jason’s car to take you out to dinner. He had to go to Vancouver the next day and needed to get back to Jason’s house, so he dropped you at Rich’s house without going inside. Rich, of course, had seen Jensen pulling out of the driveway and that had started the green monster showing up.

There was a three-hour break before the SNS and you were going to get the most out of it. You went back to your room and started picking out our clothes that you were going to wear for your date with Rich. He was going to “pick you up” from your room and from there, you didn’t know what was going to happen, but you prepared for… whatever may happen. You zipped your clothes into a garment bag for later and waited for Rich to get you.

Thankfully, you didn’t have to wait too long. Your nerves didn’t have a chance to get to you. Telling yourself that it was just a normal dinner and that there was nothing to be nervous about was actually helping, right up until you heard the knock on the door. Fairly well springing up from your spot in front of the TV, you had to make yourself slow down as you went to answer the door.

Taking a deep breath, you unlocked the door and saw your best friend smiling back at you.

“Hey gorgeous,” he grinned. “Might I take you to dinner?”

There were those damned butterflies again… “Um, yes, just let me grab my garment bag.”

“Garment bag?” he followed you just inside the door.

“Yeah, I want to wear something special tonight and I don’t want to ruin it by slopping food on it. Thought I could change in your room and we could go to the show together.”

“Oh, great. Perfect. I’ll take it. Ready?” he said.

You smiled at him. He was so wonderful, in your eyes. He spoke fast like that when he was nervous or being a smart-alec. You handed him the garment bag and took his arm once you got outside your room. He led you toward the elevator bank and pushed the ‘up’ button.

“Wouldn’t it be something if a little scout and an old man with a walker were in the elevator,” he asked.

Catching his reference, you said, “I’d be more impressed if it were Ellie and Carl. I mean, clearly, you’re Carl, but I’m definitely not Russell, though the age difference is there.”

“Ouch,” he said, feigning hurt. There was a small moment of quiet between you as you waited for the elevator to arrive. “Nah, you’re my Ellie.”

The elevator dinged, and the doors opened for you. You caught your beaming reflection in the elevator walls as he pulled you inside with him. He laid the garment bag on the floor of the elevator before pulling you to him for a kiss. Your knees felt like they might not be able to hold you up any longer as his tongue swirled with yours, lighting you up, once again. Eventually, he had to let you go.

“Wanted to do that all day,” he mumbled as he picked up the garment bag and the elevator stopped on his floor. “C’mon gorgeous.”

Still trying to recover, the doors almost closed before you came to your senses.

“Where are we going?” you asked as he led you to his room.

“By strange coincidence, we are going to chez Dick this evening,” he carded his door and opened it for you to step inside.

“Awfully presumptuous, don’t you think, Dick?” you said.

“Well, we don’t have time to go out, and I didn’t want to rush dinner. I thought we could have a nice time here,” he said.

It was then that you looked around his room and realized that it was very neat and tidy. All of his notes and computer were put away. In the middle of his suite, the table was set up with a white cloth, a small bundle of flowers in a vase, and two candles.

“Oh Rich,” your voice barely more than a whisper.

He hung your garment bag in the wardrobe that was near the bathroom and gently moved you closer to the table. He pulled out your chair for you and got you seated.

“In the interest of saving time, I took the liberty of ordering for you. I hope you don’t mind,” he said.

Who was this man? Did all men do this, or had you just won the lottery? Brady took you out to dinner, but he never did anything like this. Rich had even gotten flowers in your favorite color. Had he done that knowing or was it just luck? And he ordered for you?

“What did you order?” you asked.

“Don’t you trust me, (Y|N)?” he teased. “I think after all this time, if anyone is going to know you, it’s me.”

You couldn’t deny that. “This is all very nice, Rich. I gotta say, I’m impressed.”

The two of you talked and discussed what the set list looked like for the show until the knock at the door came from room service. Rich excused himself to get the door for the hotel staff. Your mind briefly flashed to that Kings of Con episode and a fantastic day for you on set. When the staff member took the cover off the dishes, you laughed at Rich’s choice for you. He was spot on, it was your favorite, go-to meal. You waited for him to sit back down before you dug in.

“So, how’d I do?” he wanted to know, his eyebrow cocked at you, a knowing smirk on his face.

“I think maybe you do know me,” you assented and took a bite.

After that dinner went smoothly and before you even realized, your food was gone, and Rich’s alarm to get going sounded. Rich didn’t have much to do as far as getting ready for the show. All he really did was change his shirt. You, however, grabbed the garment bag from the wardrobe and went into the bathroom to change. It didn’t take you long to get into your outfit, but you did need help. Stepping out of the bathroom, you looked for Rich to help you.

* * *

_He didn’t know what he expected, but he hoped like hell that the night wouldn’t be a total disaster. He’d kissed her the night before and he couldn’t stop thinking about it. All day, he’d seen her flitting about, talking to people, taking pictures. She’d come by and give him a quick hug, not anything too out of the ordinary. All he’d wanted to do all day was to see if the kiss the night before had been a fluke. He’d taken his opportunity in the elevator and he found out that it was even better the second time around. He thought for sure that it would be weird, but it wasn’t, it was fantastic._

_Just like always, dinner had been great. He’d gotten her favorite food and drink for dinner and the conversation was just as easy as it usually was. It had been a huge relief, for both of them, he suspected. He was riding pretty high as he went to change his shirt. (Y|N) was next to change and she grabbed her garment bag to head into the bathroom. He had no idea what she had in there, but when she stepped out of the bathroom there was nothing in the world that could have prepared him for what he saw. Only one time, in the ten years he’d known her, had he ever seen her in a dress, and that was on her wedding day. She stepped out of the bathroom wearing a black dress, like what Audrey Hepburn would wear. He was staring, and he didn’t care._

_“Rich?” she said. “Will you button me up? I can’t reach all of the buttons.”_

_She went over to where he sat in one of the arm chairs, sitting on his lap, her bare back open to him._

_“You’re killing me here, gorgeous,” he said, not trusting his hands to stay PG._

_“Are the buttons too small?” she asked, seemingly unaware of the torture she was putting him through._

_His fingertips brushed her warm skin as he fastened the buttons. What he really wanted to do was feel all of her skin, soft and warm under his touch and to let her know the sweet torture she was unleashing on him. The buttons finally done, she got up from his lap like nothing had happened. “Mother of Christ,” he thought. “This is not just a fluke.”_

_By the time she had put on a delicate silver necklace and earrings, he’d calmed down enough to not embarrass himself and stood up from the armchair. (Y|N) was smoothing her dress and checking herself in the mirror. Why he had never seen the way she lit up when she saw him? How had he never noticed? Maybe he had and told himself it wasn’t real. He went to stand behind her in the mirror, when she saw him there, her eyes lit up again and she smiled at his reflection._

_“How do I look?” she asked._

_He put his arms around her waist from behind, kissing her shoulder, “Gorgeous. Absolutely gorgeous.”_

_She put her hands on top of his and any qualms about them being together completely melted away. He had no doubts left._

_“We better get going,” he grudgingly said._

_She turned and gave him a quick kiss, “I can’t wait for tonight.”_


	5. Chapter 5

“Do I have something on my face? Why are people staring?” you asked Rich.

    Rich was walking with you down to the show. You were used to fans and the hotel staff recognizing Rich and asking for autographs, it had been part of being his friend. What you were seeing was unusual and people were doing nothing to hide their obvious staring. Rich stopped with you just outside the green room. He looked at you like he was going to lay down a hard trugh. Pulling you to him, one hand pressed to your lower back.

    “Because you,” he paused, smiling that great smile of his that made his eyes sparkle, “you are gorgeous.”

    You rolled your eyes, “Rich, stop…” you tried to push away, but his hold on you only tightened.

    “No. I won’t. I’ll never stop, because it’s been true since the moment I met you on that boardwalk. People stare because they see what I’ve always seen,” he said. “They just wonder how a guy like me got so lucky.”

    You willed the tears to stay down.

    “I really love you, you know that?” you asked, kissing him softly.

    Jensen and Clif came around the corner, signaling the how was about to start. Clif held the door open for you both. Rich had no idea what you had planned yet. Jensen hung back as Rich squeezed your hand before going to meet up with Rob and the Louden Swain guys. You grabbed a bottle of water and watched as Rich left the area to go up on stage to warm up.

    “You ready, (Y|N)?” Jensen asked.

    Cracking open the bottle of water, you downed half of it before giving Jensen a shaky smile.

    “I guess?” you shrugged. You were nervous as hell and you only hoped you’d be able to remember the words.

    You loved hearing the crowd go wild for your friends and their singing. Rich blew everyone away with “Copperhead Road.” Things were going really well, and time was flying by. The crowd was deafeningly loud when Jensen went out, just like they always did. They were still going crazy when he finished his song and went back stage to get you.

    It was easy to see how much he loved it, even if he wasn’t beaming as he trotted down the stairs. He damn near had to drag you to get you up the stairs, even threatening to put you over his shoulder. The terror was hitting you hard.

    Jensen got you to Gil and Matt, “Don’t let her get away.”

    The two men locked their arms around you and you relaxed a little bit.

    “Is it always so overwhelming?” you asked Gil, not hating being in the middle of the Gil/Matt sandwich.

    You felt Gil nod, “Just try to bring all of it to a good place.”

    _Easier said than done_ , you thought.

    Jensen was at the front of the stage introducing you. Rich was playing the bassline of your song and he didn’t even know.

    “Our next guest performer has a long history with all of us on the show. She’s been the best friend of one of out amazing masters of ceremony for the last ten years. You all have probably seen her around, taking pictures, maybe even talking to her. Please welcome a very special guest,” Jensen turned to smile back at you, “(Y|N)(Y|L|N)!”

    As Gil led you up to the front of the stage, Rich stepped into view. He was still playing your song until you got close. Gil let go of you and you went right to Rich, your rock. He swung his bass to the side and held you with his one arm.

    “You’ve been holding out on me, gorgeous,” his face lit up.

    “You better back me up if I can’t do it,” you said.

    “You don’t need me for a thing,” he said. “You can do it.”

    Careful about being in public, you only squeezed his arm before meeting Jensen at the mic.

    “Just like we practiced,” he said. “It’s only you and me up here, okay?” Jensen strummed his guitar and began singing “Wild Night.”

    Somehow, you managed to get your lyrics out and Rich stepped up to the mic for the choruses. Other than missing a cue by half a beat, the song went well and Rich was never more than arms reach away. The song ended and Jensen leaned down to kiss your cheek.

    “You did good, sweetheart, real good,” he said into your ear. “Stick around for the last song?”

    You found yourself nodding, just as Rich came up. He’d put his bass away already when he swept you up into his arms. He walked with you like that back downstage and put you back on your feet.

      _Jensen introducing (Y|N) to come on stage had been a shock. He’d been trying for years to get her out there. Just as he thought, she was amazing and he was incredibly proud of her._

_After the song was done, he’d grabbed her and walked her downstage to where Matt, Briana, Kim and Gil were standing. Unsure of how public she wanted to be, he’d already pushed it with picking her up the way he had, he refrained from kissing her. Earlier, she said she loved him and he hadn’t been able to say it in return…_

    _Doing his best to focus on singing the closing song with the guys, his mind kept going to (Y|N). He wanted to tell her he was in love with her, but he wanted the timing to be right. He didn’t want it to be forced or to be ultra-showy about it. He just didn’t want it to be meaningless or obligatory._

    Jensen ended the show with, “Thank you, goodnight!” And everyone left the stage for the greenroom. You’d often been backstage while your friends performed, but that was the first time you’d been with them on stage. It was exhilarating. Finally, you understood how they could work all day, perform, and still need to wind down. The group of you made your way through the hidden corridors of the convention venue and hotel to an elevator that would bring you out in the restaurant on the top floor.

    More people were in the restaurant than were the first time. The staff had a somewhat private space for your group. It was nice to sit with them all and enjoy their company. They were some of the best people you had ever known and they were a ton of fun to be around.

    As the night wore on, you eased off the drinks and drank more water. The laughs were dying down and people were starting to call it a night. Rich loved being out with friends, but he was almost done with his drink and hadn’t ordered another. His hand had been resting on your knee most of the night and you’d loved every second of it. When you sat, the hem of your dress rose, exposing your knee. Under the table, his hand found your bare skin, his finger tracing designs on the soft, sensitive skin there. No, you didn’t mind at all. It had been an amazing and exhausting day and you were ready for Rich to walk you back to his room.

  _After paying the bill for you both, Rich walked (Y|N) slowly back to the elevator and his room. Initially, he hadn’t meant to put his hand on her bare skin and was happy when she didn’t push him away. She’d even rest her hand on top of his and leaned into him. He had crazy love for that woman. Walking her back to his room to get her things, he could feel her dress brushing on his legs and his mind flashed back to her sitting on his lap and her bare back exposed to him. He hoped that she would ask him to help her get back out of it, feel her soft skin under his hands…_

_“Rich?” she asked, breaking him from his daydream, “You okay?”_

_He cleared his throat, “Yeah, just old man moment.”_

_He pulled out the card for the door and held it in front of the reader. Why the hell am I nervous? He thought. Because you’re rusty at everything and want to impress her, you idiot, and you still can’t believe you’re both in love with each other._

    “That it?” you asked him.

    The card reader turned green and he opened the door for you to enter his room first. He was holding something back, you could tell. The door closed silently behind him and he put the security bar over out of habit. You stood near the dinner table and used it for balance to kick off your shoes. You waited for him to answer you as you took off your jewelry. He moved closer to you, but still left space between. You could almost see the thoughts in his head as he rubbed the beard that was forming. Rich was almost always confident in everything he did. It was odd to see him nervous, especially around you. He shrugged a noncommittal answer in return.

    “You know,” you closed the space, putting your hand on his chest, enjoying the feel of him through his t-shirt, “I was only half-serious about that ‘courting’ thing.” You moved your hand over his chest, down his body and round his back. “I’ve always known who I wanted,” you looked up into his eyes. “He has the most amazing, kind, eyes that look more like amber than any other color.” Your fingers touched the hair at the nape of his neck, “His hair was blonder when I first met him, but now it’s darkened with age and looks better than before. He’s a handsome fella who doesn’t realize what he does to me whenever I see him. He can grow an amazing beard when he lets it go but is just as handsome without. He’s one of the smartest guys I know, and he makes me laugh every day.” Your fingers were still in his hair, “I know for you, we were just friends, but for me, it was so much more. It’s always been you, Rich.”

    He took a deep breath and let it out. You tilted your head forward and pressed your lips to his. Opening your mouth to him, his tongue licking at yours. You wanted him, but you needed to take it easy, not too much too soon… When you broke apart, you turned and put your back to him. Your breathing still a little heavy. He was really good at that…

    “Will you get the buttons, Richie?” you asked him over your shoulder.

  _She knew what she was doing. She rarely did anything that wasn’t planned, even this. Steadying himself, his fingers went to the buttons, working them all the way down. The sides, no longer joined, splayed open, exposing her back to him. She knew he was done, but she still stood there. No longer willing to take things slowly, his hands went to her shoulders, cupping them, forcing the dress off her shoulders. It fell to the floor in a pool at her feet. He moved his hands down her arms and around her body. (Y|N) sighed and leaned back into him. His lips went to her shoulder. She brought her hand up to rest on the back of his head. Her other hand grabbed his, bringing it up to her breast._

    You’d needed him for a long time, and it was finally happening. His hand slipped inside your bra, grasping at your breast, pinching your nipple as he kissed, nibbled, and sucked at your shoulder and neck. You needed to feel his skin on yours. Turning to face him, your mouth went to his as you started to pull his shirt up over his head. He pulled it off the rest of the way and you took off your bra.

    “Gorgeous,” you heard him mutter before he grabbed you to him.

    Your hands went to his belt, both of you stripping your way to the bed, leaving a trail of clothes the whole way. Rich barely even pulled away from you to yank the covers back. Climbing onto the bed first, you laid back waiting for him. You needed him like you’d never needed anyone before. He carefully climbed on the bed, positioning himself between your legs.

    “Are you sure about this, about me?” he asked as he laid on top of you.

    “Rich,” you wrapped your body around his, “I’ve always been sure about you.”

    You could feel his arousal pressing at your wet entrance. You rolled your hips up into him and felt him start to slide inside you, letting out a moan when his length was fully inside you. His face was buried in your neck, his breath hot on your skin as he let out a low growl.

    “Jesus christ, you feel so good. So tight and so wet for me,” he said, his mouth licking and sucking at your neck so hard, he was going to leave a mark.

    His cock felt so hard inside you, it only tuned you on more. You could feel your juices starting to flow. Finally, he started moving, filling you up, over and over again. When you started getting close, you pushed his shoulder for him to get on his back.

    Putting your hands on his chest, you started grinding on his dick, getting the friction you needed. His hands went to your hips, his fingers digging into your skin as he controlled your motions. It was okay though, he needed the same relief as you, making sure you rode him hard. You knew your nails were digging into his chest, but you didn’t care, he’d surely left a mark on your neck that everyone would be able to see. His movements started to become erratic as your walls tightened around him in sweet release. Leaning down he thrust into you a few more times, cumming as he rode out your orgasm.

    You laid on top of him, catching your breath a little before rolling off of him, onto the bed, your arm and leg still draped over him. His arm around your shoulders held you loosely, as he caught his breath.

    “I’m sorry,” he breathed out.

    “What?” you laughed. “Don’t be sorry. Sex with Brady was never this good.”

    He chuckled and flashed a glance at you when you raised yourself up on your elbow.

    “I mean, I should never have left your house,” he clarified. “I didn’t want to. I wanted you that night. I made myself stay away from you and now, I can’t think of a good reason why I did that.”

    You remembered how lonely that king-size bed felt that night, the only thing that would have made it better is if Rich had been there. Despite what he was saying, you knew he wasn’t ready for that then. Rich moved at his own pace and that was fine with you.

    “Rich, what’s important is you’re here now. I’m never going to let you go, you know that, right?” you said.

    Leaning down, you kissed him, trying to let him know how much he meant to you. You were so happy and content with him.

    “I don’t want you living so far away from me anymore,” he confessed.

    “You wanna live in my trailer with me? It’s nice and close to the airport,” you snickered. Rich hated that you lived there. He always gave you some reason as to why he didn’t like it. “It’s not like your place is all that stellar.”

    Rich had a tiny apartment that wasn’t anything all that special. Truth be told, if you had a preference of where the two of you spent time, you preferred your place. At least when he was at your place, Ollie had actual grass to do his business on.

    “Geez, you have sex with a woman one time, and she’s asking you to move in with her,” he teased.

    “I notice how you’re not saying ‘no,’ too,” you sassed back.

    “Maybe we could look for something to be OUR place?” he asked, suddenly shy. “In the meantime, I could spend more time at your place?”

    You laid down and cuddled into him, kissing his neck.

    “That sounds great to me,” you answered.

    Sleep took over for both of you. Your wake-up call would come sooner than either of you cared for, both being night owls. Plus, you both had to work since it was Sunday. Drifting off to sleep in the arms of the man you loved was an amazing way to end the last night you spent at the convention.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunday at the con. Time jump to house hunting. Time jump to Christmas

     For whatever reason, you woke up in the middle of the night. You hadn’t meant to fall asleep, but it had been a long day and you’d, obviously, needed the rest. Rich was sleeping soundly next to you. As you marveled at his handsome face, a sudden wave of panic washed over you.

     _Dear God, what have I done? Please don’t let me have ruined this. Let him love me as much as I love him…_

     His face was turned toward you and a small piece of hair had fallen across his cheek. Carefully, you reached to move it away. You’d had one of the best nights of your life with Richard, and you were stressing that you’d ruined it. It wasn’t like he’d pushed you away, on the contrary, he’d been very enthusiastic. Your fingers went down to your hips, finding the tender spots he’d left there. A smile crossed your face and flushed hot at the memory of how they were made.

     Laying back down with him, you turned your back to him and pulled up the covers. Feeling the disturbance, Rich roused enough to talk to you.

     “You okay, (Y|N)?” he asked.

     “Did we do the right thing, Rich?” you asked back.

     His arm slipped around your body, pulling you to him, his lips on your shoulder.

     “Felt right to me,” he said, softly.

     Thinking he was joking, “You know what I mean.”

     “Mmhmm,” he purred into your neck, sending goosebumps down your side. Shivering back into him, he chuckled a little, his thumb stroking the underside of your breast. “I know what you meant.”

     You’d waited years for him, if he wasn’t 100% with you… Rich’s hand drifted down your body to your leg, you became aware of the heat coming from behind you. Almost involuntarily, you pressed back into his body. His hand smoothed the skin of your leg, going behind your knee to lift your leg over his.

     Twisting your body, your lips went to his. The need for him sending jolts of desire to your core. Feeling your desire for him grow, his hand went to your folds, finding you hot and wet for him. You gasped into his mouth as his fingers dipped inside your folds, stroking your desire. Arching your back, Rich eased himself into you. Somehow, Rich knew just how to hit all of the right ways to bring on your orgasm quickly. He didn’t have to work too hard. You were so in love with Rich and so excited to be with him, everything he did was a turn on. Working you just right, the sound of skin on skin filled the room as your body shuddered with release. A small moan left his lips as he had his own orgasm.

     “Gorgeous, I’m yours. Go to sleep,” he muttered.

     Settling into him, you drifted off to sleep again…

 

 

     Sundays at convention meant that the day would be relatively short, leaving both you and Rich a little time before your flight left. Sundays also meant that you had to say goodbye to your friends and miss them until you got to see them at the next event. Maybe things would be different now that you were firmly with Rich. Maybe you could go to Vancouver with him when he directed a Supernatural episode. It was never easy to say goodbye, but it always made the reunions that much sweeter.

     You made a point of going to see Jensen before he took off with Jared. He usually had his bag packed before his last panel and would leave shortly after, depending on what flight he could get. Checking the green room, you got lucky.

     “Hey!” he said, spotting you, patting the open space next to him on the couch, “bring me a water, too.”

     You smirked and grabbed a second water, one for you and one for him. Jensen had just finished the gold panel and was getting ready for the next. Assuming he was hungover, you flopped down on the couch as hard as you could.

     “You have a mean streak, you know that,” he grimaced, but took the offered bottle of water.

     “I do. Blame my former co-workers,” you opened your bottle and took a long drink. “Thanks for being your usual self and convincing me to sing with you.”

     “Ah, don’t worry about it. Just doing what others did for me,” he tried to play it off. “But I do accept thanks in the form of public praise and adoration.”

     Backhanding his stomach, you appreciated the groan that came from him.

     “Thanks Jensen. I’ll give you a glowing review,” you said to your friend.

     “How’d it go?” he asked.

     The way he looked at you, you knew what he meant. Turning your shoulders to him and pulled down the neck of your shirt to show Jensen the mark Richard had left there. It didn’t hurt, but the mark was clear.

     “It went well,” he grinned.

     You laughed a little, “Yeah, it went very well.”

     “Okay, okay, don’t tell me anymore, I don’t want to know the details,” he cut you off. “I’m happy for you, sweetheart. You two should be together. He loves you.”

     “Yeah, he does,” you were half-hearted. You knew he loved you, but the uncertainty of whether or not he was in love with you was always at the back of your mind.

     “You don’t think so?” Jensen picked up on your uncertainty.

     “I know he loves me, but…”

     Jensen sighed hard, “He’s in love with you.” He rolled his eyes and took a drink from his water. “Can we talk about something else now? I feel dirty.”

    

 

     When Rich finally was finished for the day, he found (Y|N) in her room, taking a nap. She had the TV on to some show on the Travel channel and was covered up with the extra blanket. Quietly, he took off his boots and crawled onto the bed with her.

     “You’re not as quiet as you think,” she mumbled.

     “Shh, you’re dreaming,” he said pulling up the blanket to get close. He just needed to take a nap. “Were you asleep very long?”

     “No, I was almost out,” she responded.

     “Good,” he crumpled around her. After the night they’d had, he needed the rest.

     A few hours later, her phone alarm sounded waking them both. They were supposed to catch the last flight out and go back to reality, something they hadn’t really had a chance to talk about yet. It had been a very long time since he had “dated” anyone and he’d practically asked her to move in with him… He did assume since they had already spent so much time together, that there couldn’t be much about her habits that would actually bother him. They’d actually seen each other at their worst possible moments and she had still been the one that he wanted to turn to.

    

 

     You liked to keep your room cold when you slept, there was just something about it that you liked. Being snuggled and cozy under the covers just felt good. When you went back to your room, you’d had the intention of watching some Travel Channel shows, get comfy with the extra blanket and catch a little nap before you started working on your article and editing pictures for the event page update. You could type like the wind, but you had to have a nap.

     Rich came into the room, trying to be quiet, but was woefully unsuccessful. He climbed onto the bed with you and wrapped himself around you. His warmth enveloped you and before you knew it, you were asleep. When you woke up, your life with Richard would finally begin.

 

 

     Rich was all too pleased to be looking for a place for the both of you and Ollie. He was a homebody, family guy, and you loved that about him, but you didn’t understand why you couldn’t just stay in your little house. He’d been slowly invading your home over the last several months as it was, spending more and more time at your place.

     “Gorgeous, how am I going to practice and not blast you out?” he asked as he walked around the living space with his guitar on, gently strumming as he wandered.

     Looking around at the mess, crammed into the small space that had become your lives, you finally relented to being serious about looking for a place you could share together. He followed you around, still strumming a little tune, narrating your thought process.

     “Will she see what I see?... Our lives were meant to be… But not in a place so wee…”

     When you turned to him, the look on your face told him he’d won the argument.

 

 

     You stood inside a home that was fairly new and far larger and more expensive than anything you would ever have dreamed of having with Rich. The house you’d had with Brady had been on a similar scale and you had never really been comfortable in it. It wasn’t that you couldn’t afford the home, it was just that it was too much. Too big. Too expensive. Too far off your style. Rich stood next to you, holding your hand, fingers interlaced, shoulder to shoulder.

     Taking in the massive two-story entry you whispered to Rich, “It’s so big.”

     He couldn’t help himself, “I love it when you say that to me.”

     “Rich!” you elbowed him.

     The realtor had just barely gotten to the house before you and was bustling about, out of earshot, giving the house a quick check before showing you around.

     Rich, always amused at how modest you could be, was still chuckling next to you, his eyes all crinkles and sparkles.

     “You sure are cute when you’re all pink,” the humor still in his voice.

     “Do you think we need a place this…spacious?” you asked.

     Rich thought of the family that would come to visit, the friends that came in from out of town, and how (Y|N) and her friends would get into heated Monopoly battles that could run into the early hours of the morning. He had plans and they included (Y|N) going decades down the line…

     “We don’t have to get a place this big, but I want to have a place big enough for all of the things we like to do with family and friends. I know it’s a lot, but we can handle it and we can start the life we should have been living over a year ago,” he said.

     (Y|N) worried too much and he felt like it was his duty to keep things light and easy for her. She worked really hard and deserved the rest of her life to be easy. She would joke about being “just and accountant,” when, in actuality, she was quite accomplished. She worked for a financial planning and investment firm where she was quite successful. The reason her bosses let her go to so many conventions was because she was so good at her job and brought in a lot of revenue for the company. When she wasn’t working at the convention, she spent the majority of her free time reading about anything and everything, researching, so she could do her job better. The conventions were still work, but, she’d said before that it was more fun for her than anything. Everything about her just made him want to give her all of the best things.

     “Rich, I don’t need some fancy address and house. I just need something that works for the both of us,” you told him.

    

 

 

     Christmastime had come, and you and Rich had just barely gotten settled into your house. After the decision had been made to wait for the right property, things had gone smoothly for the both of you. Life went on. You worked hard, Rich worked hard, and your relationship had only gotten stronger. It had taken a little longer than either of you would have liked to find the right property, but the wait had proven to be worth it.

     You stood in your kitchen while preparing a salad for your guests. Your house was fully decorated for your first Christmas with the love of your life. Decorations were everywhere. Rich had come home from a work trip away and the house had exploded with Christmas. At first, he’d teased you about it, but you knew that a part of him loved what you had done.

     It had been his idea to have a housewarming/Christmas party for all your Supernatural friends. Surprisingly, almost all of them had been able to make it to the party. The house was about bursting at the seams with all the people, but it felt right that they were all there. Rich was in his element with some of his best friends surrounding him. He looked up at you for a moment and smiled at you.

     After dinner had been served and everyone was stuffed, Rich and Rob gathered some guitars and brought them out to the living room. Your gettogethers always seemed to spawn a jam session, especially when Rob came over. As a person who was not musically inclined, nor could you sing very well, you tended to hang back when the jam sessions began.

     You leaned on the archway that led to a small sunroom. The space was cooler, and you were more comfortable without the crowd of people around you. You stood there for a while, enjoying the music your family made. Rich tended to get lost in the music but eventually realized you weren’t around when they took a break from playing Christmas songs.

     The previous home owners had left behind wicker furniture for the sunroom and you had been sitting on the small loveseat looking at the Christmas tree you had set up in there. It was decorated with Shiny Brite ornaments and old-style colored lightbulbs. It might be your favorite tree you’d decorated. Noticing the music had stopped, you got up to see what was going on and almost bumped into Richard.

     “Missed you, gorgeous,” he said, handing you a fresh drink.

     “I get too hot, sorry,” you apologized. “You guys sounded great.”

     You looked into his hazel eyes and felt a melting, swirling sensation take over your body. He didn’t have to do anything but look at you and feel the love coming from him. His expression softened whenever he looked at you, his eyes turning to a deep golden color.

     “Coulda used you for backup,” he said.

     You’d sung with him at home before, but it was only small harmonizing parts. The convention was your one foray into bravery, and that had been close to a year before.

     “You’re so sweet to me,” you said as he wrapped an arm around you pulling you close.

     “My god, woman, you’ve made Christmas explode in this house,” he said admiring the vintage ornaments. “I think I like this one the best.”

     “Clearly, you have good taste,” you said, tucking yourself into his side, resting your chin on his shoulder.

     “The whole house looks amazing. You’re amazing,” he kissed your temple. He sighed against your temple, “I do have good taste.”

     He broke away from you after a moment, making you miss the contact with him. You kind of wished your friends would go home or go to one of your guest rooms. There was something about the living room with all the decorations and the fire going that was exceedingly cozy and romantic, and you wanted to share it with Richard.

     “I know it’s not Christmas yet, but I wanted to give you something early,” he said. “Don’t go anywhere.”

     He dashed away and went to the coat closet by the front door. Finding what he was looking for, he came trotting back, his hair lifting slightly with his speed. He looked especially handsome with his hair cut short and neatly trimmed beard. You didn’t ask him, or anyone, to wear an “ugly Christmas sweater,” but he was wearing one anyway, and so were a lot of your friends. It was just how Rich worked and you loved it.

     He carried a package in his hands that was wrapped in the pretty wrapping paper you’d bought for the gifts you’d planned on giving out that year. You hadn’t even realized he knew where you’d stashed it. The present he carried was a medium-size, rectangular box that looked like it had been wrapped by a 6-year-old.

     Handing the present to you, his eyes met your questioning ones, “I’ve owed you this a long time.”

     Taking it back into the sunroom, you sat down on the loveseat and put the present on your lap, so you could start unwrapping it. Despite it being a larger box, you couldn’t help but wonder what was inside. You wouldn’t put it past Rich to hide a box within a box. Not bothering to go easy with the wrapping paper, you tore into it, dying to see what Rich couldn’t wait to give you.

     With the paper torn away, you sat there stunned. It happened all those years ago and he remembered. It was exactly the same camera you had borrowed from your local camera shop for your vacation to Vancouver, nearly 12 years prior. It was the camera that Rich had knocked out of your hands and broke beyond repair.

     “Oh my god, Rich,” you were dumbfounded. “You remembered. I - I don’t know what to say.”

     “Gorgeous, you don’t have to say a word. It’s me that needs to do the talking,” he took a breath. “I never thought that breaking a camera would have turned out like this. I was such a clumsy idiot, running my mouth, I didn’t see the most gorgeous woman I’d ever know. I don’t just remember the camera, I remember everything about that day. The headband earwarmer thingy, the blue jacket, I think you still have the boots… We sat there with Rick and I remember thinking that no matter what happened, I had to get to know you. I needed you in my life. I didn’t know why I felt like that, just knew you and I were supposed to be together, somehow.”

     You weren’t one to get emotional over things, but his story had touched you and was starting to get to you. He remembered the stupid headband you’d worn? You’d forgotten you even had it. Rich definitely wasn’t one to get emotional or overly touchy-feely about anything, so to hear him go on the way he was, was truly amazing. Not wanting to stop him, you sat quietly, letting him continue.

     “I know I’ve never really said it, but I’ve always felt it. I love you, (Y|N). I love you with everything I’ve got. I hope it didn’t take me saying it for you to know,” his voice was full of emotion.

     No matter what he said, or didn’t say, your love for Rich only grew.

     “Turn it on, check it out,” he prompted.

     The grin that played at his lips made you turn on the camera.

     “That’s weird,” he said, pointing at the picture counter, it showed that there were pictures on the card. “They told me this was a new camera.”

     “That IS weird,” you agreed, pushing the button to bring up the gallery.

     The first few pictures were what you assumed were stock photos, but something caught your eye. You went back to the first picture, it was then you realized that the pictures were all of you, or Rich, through the years you had known him, many of them from conventions. The one that shocked you was the one of you and Rich at the bar on the pier. You didn’t even know Rick had taken the picture. In the picture, Rich was leaning over, talking to you, and you were leaned in toward him, a grin on your face as you listened to him.

     “Oh Richard,” you gasped, still looking though the pictures. “How did you even…”

     “Keep going, there’s more,” he said, shifting his weight on the love seat, before settling in again, putting his arm around you on the backrest.

      The next picture was of you and he earlier that night. You and he were locked in a gaze, both of you smiling, so much love on your faces.

     “My god, is that what we look like?” you asked in a whisper.

     You could feel Rich nodding, “Briana says we’re gross.”

     The next picture took your breath away. You were so shocked, you almost dropped your brand-new camera. Looking up at Rich, he moved to take the camera out of your hands. Setting the camera aside, he held up the thing you’d seen in the picture. It sparkled in the light from the Christmas tree. It was small, and round, and held a single diamond.

     “Whadya say, gorgeous, will you marry me?”

 

 

     Briana, noticing that Rich and (Y|N) hadn’t been around for a while, went to go look for her friends. Kim caught up to Briana where she had stopped by the archway that led to the sunroom.

     “Did you find them?” Kim asked as she got close. “What did she say?”

     Briana couldn’t wipe the grin off her face. Her two friends were making out like teenagers and the glint of diamond shone off (Y|N)’s left hand.

     “Judging by the make out sesh, I think she said yes.”


End file.
